You are really real
by Piketuxa
Summary: Todos estão almoçando quando o cachorro Wanta começa a latir. Kouta levanta e vai até a porta de entrada; uma silhueta familiar pode ser vista. Quando abre a porta, Kouta não acredita no que está vendo. Yuka aceita que nunca poderá preencher o coração de seu amado, porque ele já foi preenchido por outra.


**YOU ARE REALLY REAL?**

Todos sentaram à mesa para comer, estava uma tarde ensolarada e bonita. A comida preparada por Mayu e Nana parecia ótima e o cheiro estava maravilhoso. _"Itadakimasu"_ disseram todos ao mesmo tempo agradecendo pela comida. Nana, a mais afobada, pegou a tigela rapidamente e com os hashis levou a comida à boca.

— Que delícia! — exclamou sorrindo abobada, a comida estava ótima.

— Hã? É a primeira vez que você come soumen? — perguntou Yuka diante da expressão de surpresa da Diclonius, ela nunca havia provado daquele tipo de comida?

— Sim, eu nunca comi porque não tive chance de experimentar. — confessou encarando a jovem de cabelos castanhos, todos surpreenderam-se com a confissão. Dos olhos róseos lágrimas cristalinas se formaram atraindo a atenção dos presentes na mesa. — Tem um monte de coisas maravilhosas… Tantas coisas… — sussurrou enquanto as lágrimas desciam de sua tez alva.

— Nana-san? — chamou Mayu tirando a Diclonius de seu transe, a rósea levantou os olhos e viu que todos lhe observam, atentos a seus movimentos.

— D-Desculpa! — pediu secando as lágrimas que teimaram em cair com as costas da mão, sorriu sem graça esticando-se e pegando com o hashi a comida em uma tigela no centro da mesa. — Bem, vamos comer! — mudou de assunto.

— Vá em frente! Se não comer, você não irá crescer direito. — comentou Yuka encorajando-a a comer, Kouta continuou encarando Nana pensativo, Nyu não tivera chance de aproveitar tudo de bom que existia no mundo.

Todos pararam o que estavam fazendo quando o som de latidos pode ser ouvido, Wanta não era de ficar latindo sem motivo. Os olhares de todos se dirigiram para o corredor que levava à entrada da casa.

— Hã? Será que temos visita? — perguntou Yuka aos demais sentados à mesa.

— Eu vou ver. — comentou Kouta levantando, caminhou pelo corredor até fora da casa e viu o cachorro latindo virado para a porta da entrada. Só era possível ver a sombra por trás da porta; o garoto estranhou, mas deu de ombros colocando os sapatos rapidamente e andando pelo caminho de pedras que levava até a porta.

A caixinha de música que carregava consigo a muito tempo parou de tocar sua linda melodia e o relógio que nunca funcionara teve seu ponteiro mexendo-se. O toque alto da batida do objeto de madeira antiga chamou a atenção do garoto que parou e olhou para dentro da casa, estranhando que o relógio repentinamente funcionasse.

— Está funcionando… — confirmou para si mesmo confuso, deu de ombros e virou voltando seu olhar para a porta enquanto aproximava-se desta. Colocou a mão sobre a madeira puxou-a para o lado num único impulso; não acreditava no que estava vendo.

— LUCY! — gritou o rapaz, as garotas que estavam do outro lado da casa saíram correndo na direção da entrada. Haviam ouvido direito? Kouta havia dito Lucy? Será que ela havia voltado?

As três pararam na porta da casa e observaram a cena de uma Lucy totalmente ensanguentada e machucada com os braços envolta do pescoço de Kouta e os braços do garoto em sua cintura. Os lábios deslizando um sobre o outro de forma apaixonante, calma e carinhosa.

Mayu e Nana gritaram de felicidade abraçando-se e rindo alegres por saber que sua amiga e irmã estava salva, alheias ao sorriso irônico e o olhar triste de Yuka.

— Eu te amo Lucy. — comentou Kouta juntando as testas quando os lábios separaram-se, estava ofegando por causa do beijo, mas sua necessidade de falar seus sentimentos era maior. — Que bom que está bem, tive tanto medo de perder-te. — exclamou escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço da Diclonius.

Lucy sorriu abraçando a cintura do rapaz e colando os corpos, feliz; também ficara com medo de nunca mais vê-lo, mas lutara com toda sua força para sobreviver e ter uma vida feliz ao lado do homem que desde pequena amava.

Yuka sentiu seu coração parar diante da confissão de seu amado primo, no fundo sabia que não seria capaz de preencher o coração dele com seu amor, alguém já havia feito isso antes. Alguém já havia roubado o coração de Kouta de si, e essa pessoa era Lucy.

No momento sentira uma enorme vontade de socá-la, tomar seu amado dela. Mas sabia que se fizesse isso machucaria Kouta, e não era isso que queria; tudo que queria era vê-lo feliz, nem que para isso tivesse que sofrer.

— Vá tomar um banho, Lucy-san. — recomendou Mayu, a Diclonius encarou Kouta que balançou a cabeça afirmando. — Enquanto você toma banho nós arrumamos seu lugar na mesa. — completou Mayu sorrindo e correndo na direção da cozinha para pegar a tigela e o hashi de Lucy. A rósea sorriu e correu na direção do banheiro passando do lado de Yuka que nem saiu do lugar.

Todos estavam sentados em seus devidos lugares, agora, o lugar que ficara vazio minutos atrás era prenchido por uma séria e calma Lucy, muito diferente da Nyu, que estava sempre mexendo nas coisas e rindo. Nana e Mayu entreolharam-se sorrindo uma para a outra de forma alegre, era bom ter a família inteira reunida. Yuka preocupava-se mais em comer e Kouta segurou a mão da Diclonius por debaixo da mesa, recebendo seu olhar interrogativo. O garoto sorriu tranquilizando-a, soltou sua mão para pegar a tigela e o rashi e começou a fazer o que fazia antes de ir atender a porta, mas dessa vez não estava triste e preocupado, estava alegre e aliviado por ter Lucy sentada ao seu lado, segura.


End file.
